Time Clock
by mandic84
Summary: What happens after the store closes.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all long time no see. Been busy with new baby and this little story popped in my head. I will try and get back in the grove for Sleep Walking soon. First time trying smut. I know it is not the greatest but let me know what you think.

As Carol walked to the time clock to punch out for the day, Daryl walked up behind her and slowly pressed his erection into her. "Ya know ya caused this with those short shorts ya are wearing." He stated. Carol blushed and tried to get out of the arms that were placed on both sides of her head. "Mr. Dixon I'm married, please stop making advances towards me."

Daryl grunted as he gently nipped at her neck, "Don't care, that man don't make ya happy" Carol was stuck between a rock and a hard place, well more like a wall and a really fit man whose erection was pressing into her hip now that she was facing him.

He slowly lead her over to the table and laid her back, nipping at her collarbone as he went. She was so swept up in the moment, the pulling, biting and clash of lips. His soft lips leaving a blaze of fire across her skin as he removed her shorts and panties. He buried his face into her soft folds and growled at the sweet taste of honey.

Carol was glad that they were the only two in the store because of the amount of loud moans coming from her lips, they would be fired for sure. Daryl slowly raised his head and asked if she was ready, all she could do was pant and nod her head. He dropped his pants and lined his rock hard cock up to her entrance. He was by no means gentle with her, with once quick thrust he was fully inside her. He slowly started to thrust, in and out "Ya like that darling, huh ya like my cock" he grunts in her ear.

Carol can not believe how much he fills her, "Oh god, I love your cock" she screams as she starts to feel her orgasm come over her. He finds her clit and starts rubbing the nub, pushing her to cum. "That's it baby cum on my dick" Daryl grunts as he fills her with his seed. He helps her stand and hands her his rag from his back pocket to clean up with.

Carol slowly pulled her shorts up, fixing her shirt. Once she was ready they walked to the front of the store. Daryl set the alarm and locked the doors behind them. As they walked to the car, he turned and kissed his wife. "Thanks darling, that was awesome" Daryl said. Carol just smiled and winked "Wait till Merle sees the tape tomorrow morning, that will make it even better".


	2. Chapter 2

Ok ladies here is part two, I get alot of people hate Andrea but I used her for some fun. Plus it is really hard to write smut while a three month old lays in your arms. Enjoy.

As Daryl walked past the table in the break room, Carol and Andrea quickly put down their phones. "What'ca looking at?" he asked with a smirk. "Nothing" they both replied. Daryl shakes his head and keeps walking.

Andrea had been hinting for awhile that she wanted to join Daryl and Carol in the bedroom. Carol had been with girls before when she was in college and had tried hinting to Daryl that she wanted Andrea to join them in a night of fun. Daryl seemed ok with it, but would never say when he wanted it to happen. Carol had sent Andrea a pic of Daryl's dick. They were planning on giving him a show he would never forget. Carol waited to closer to closing time to start telling Daryl about all the things she wanted to do him that night.

When Daryl walked back in the break room Andrea and Carol were kissing. He was stunned and shut the door a little harder than he meant to. Carol looked up over Andrea's shoulder "Come here baby." She called out to him. He slowly walked across the room. "Just watch, see if you like it." Carol started kissing Andrea again; slowly she started to undo the buttons on her shirt. Daryl grabbed a chair and set down, not believing his eyes at what was going on. Andrea had gotten Carol's shirt off and was working on freeing her breast from her bra. Andrea leaned forward and licked a trail from each of Carol's nipples leaving them in hard buds. She took one of the buds into her mouth and sucked and nibbled till Carol was panting, she wanted to make this good for Daryl. She pushed Carol own on the same table that Daryl and Carol had sex on the night before. It was replaying in Daryl's mind but watch Andrea shove her face in between Carol's legs was so much hotter. Andrea just pushed Carol's thong to the side and dove in, lapping and sucking on her flesh. Daryl was really enjoying the show, he slowly undid his jeans and pulled his rock hard cock from its confines. Watching Andrea eating his wife's pussy was one of the hottest things he had ever seen. Withering on the table Carol beckoned Daryl over; she wanted to suck his cock. She gripped him tightly and led him towards her mouth. In and out he plunged his hard rod into her, thankful she had no gag reflex.

Andrea peered up through Carol's leg and almost drooled at the sight of Carol sucking Daryl's cock. She asked him to come to where she was, she grabbed hold of his cock as soon as it was in reach and helped line him up to Carol's dripping pussy. After he started to fuck Carol, Andrea climbed on the table and straddled Carol's face, "Lick it," she demanded. Carol dove in eating Andrea's pussy like it was the last meal she would ever eat. Carol was so close to cumming that she felt like her whole body was on fire. The hard thrusting of Daryl and the slow rocking motion of Andrea above her was pushing her closer and closer. Daryl could not hold out much longer watching his wife eat pussy was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. As he reached his climax he roared out Carol's name and was thankful that she was at the peek of her orgasm also. Andrea reached down and started to rub her clit to help finish of her orgasm. They all set there trying to catch their breaths when Merle busted through the door. "Damn it baby bro can't leave you and that wife of yours alone for ten minutes without yall fucking on that table. Get it cleaned up" He shouted and he passed to his office. "Nice tits" he yelled as he slammed the office door.


End file.
